Me & Gwen Stacy
by luckyon3
Summary: Months after Peter promises Officer Stacy he'd keep Gwen out of the picture, he's having doubts. He can't get Gwen off of his mind. He never could. Now he knows he can't keep it all up without her. The story of them getting back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****_I do not under any circumstances own anything from _****The Amazing Spiderman****_ movie, or comics. Although I wish I did... _**

**Peter POV**

I swung through the cold air letting it bite at my face. There was nothing better than swinging through the air, saving the city. Scratch that, there was one thing better. That thing was actually a someone known to me as the beautiful Gwen Stacy. The only other place I'd want to be right now is in her bedroom. That sounded bad. But in my mind it wasn't. In my mind she'd be sitting around with her hair all loose in front of her face, (she usually has it up, but I think she looks nice with it tumbling lazily around her petite shoulders) bending her head over a book, her hands hidden in a one of those cute little sweaters she wears, but still grasping the pages of the book. Her serene blue eyes would be peering curiously at the words on the page and then I'd knock on her window. I'd disrupt her peaceful silence. She'd look up with a small crease in her forehead. So small it would almost be nonexistent. The nonexistent crinkle would disappear within a split second though. She'd lay her book down on the bed, cover and back up to keep her place, and then she'd come to the window gracing me with a smile and letting me in from the cold.

I was yanked back into reality with a distant siren. The troubles of the city were calling my name. Just as well, Gwen and I hadn't spoken since that rainy day I told her we couldn't see each other. I missed her like hell, but how could I be selfish and put her in harms way? Every time I considered showing up on her metal fire escape and taking it all back I heard the promise I made to her father before he died. That would be followed by immeasurable, and sometimes completely insane, but nonetheless scary scenarios where my status as Spiderman put my girl in danger. Maybe I was scared, or maybe- I liked to think that- I was just being responsible, and protecting my love. What was to say for a man who couldn't put his desires on the back-burner when it came to the ultimate safety, and general well being of the person he loved? How could I even really say that I loved her if I couldn't sacrifice for her.

But deep down I knew that it wasn't just my, or the deceased Officer Stacy's decision alone to make. We had left a very important and influential person out of the decision making, and that was her. It was Gwen.

**Gwen POV**

I honestly didn't even know if he loved me. It's crazy 'cause I really thought he did. Oh, Peter, that was Emmy Award winning acting I guess. I mean, how could he really love me if he wouldn't even look at me? Or maybe he did. That's what I hung onto. The little hopeful voice in my head told me that it was unreasonable of me to think that our relationship was one big trick. He told me that he was doing this for me, for my dad. I resented him then, but now it wasn't resentment. It was just an ever present dull ache in my heart.

The rain pounded on my window and made a metallic ping as it hit the fire escape outside. That was the same fire escape that Peter would come in. Oh God, I need to stop thinking about him. But how could I possibly not?

"Gwen! We're making hot coco downstairs!" I heard my brother yell to me.

_"Hey Gwen, honey, do you want some cocoa? Howard's making some cocoa."_

_"No, Dad, I don not want cocoa. Honestly- I'm seventeen years old."_

_Kind old eyes twinkled as he repressed a laugh, "Okay I just thought I remembered somebody saying last week that her fantasy was to live in a chocolate house."_

_"Well that's impractical," I closed my door hard, but then added, "and fattening."_

Lately, I had been getting better about my dad. I was finally sleeping again, and I shed less tears then I did a couple months ago. But it was the little things like this that made me miss him. My throat closed, but somehow I managed to croak, "No, I do not want cocoa." before my breathing started getting irrational and my eyes started welling with tears. I wish that Peter could stop thinking about saving the city for tonight, and save me.

* * *

_**A/N:**__So second story idk I just like having different things to work on so if I get stuck on one I have another. Or like seven others lol that's how I work. Please pretty please review. Spiderman is one of my favourite Marvel superheros. Maybe favourite superhero of all time, cause c'mon you can't forget about DC, but yeah he's fab. And the movie was amazing. Well, duh, __The _Amazing_ Spiderman__. Okay I'm rambling bye._

**_SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER _**

**_I'm Going Down Mary J Blige_**

_~ luckyon3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
**_**I own none of these characters.**_

**Peter POV**

One of the many perks of being bitten by a radioactive spider was that I no longer had to settle for mere public transportation. Or even my skateboard if I wasn't in the mood. So on this brisk Monday I was slinging to school fully clothed with nothing but my mask to shield my identity. I landed a block away from school and quickly ripped the mask off of my face, stuffing it into my overstuffed messenger bag. Today was the day, I couldn't take not being with her anymore. Now though, there was a whole new thing to deal with. That was: whether she'd take me back or not. I mean, I had given her something like the cold shoulder for weeks. I arrived late- I had been doing that often. So late in fact that I missed my first lecture and was now just in time for the four minute break in between classes. I was intending to walk to my locker, but my feet seemed to move on their own accord, and I found myself walking to Gwen's locker. I was keyed up and felt jittery as I approached her from behind. She wore her hair down today. It wasn't meticulously brushed like usual I noticed. Instead she had a couple of unruly strands of gold about her head. It seemed as if she gave no effort. But I liked it. She turned suddenly as if sensing my presence and her mouth froze slightly parted. Her lips were red, and stood out against her pale wintery skin. Her eyes were big, and seemed hollow, and red, and puffy. She was wearing that red sweater that I loved to see her in, but instead of making her look joyous and happy and cute like it usually did, the raging color swallowed her up, drowned her out. She looked wretched to say the least. The sight squeezed my heart, and pushed the breath right out of me. Her name was on the tip of my tongue, but I could say nothing.

All I could do was stare, shocked in the least, at my girl.

**Gwen POV**

I could feel him behind me before I could hear him, and suddenly the air seemed to buzz with a passionate electric. I knew it must be unhealthy for me to be so hyper-aware of someone and I knew I shouldn't be as pleased as I was with the fact. He paused with his mouth falling open slightly. His hair was disheveled and flattened, and I vaguely remember a thought that he webbed, or Spiderman-ed to school crossing my mind. But really, there was only one thought that I could put together fully. I think the rest of my mind dropped to my feet or something with him suddenly being so close- closest he's been in weeks- yet so far. That one thought was:_ I don't think I can successfully say anything without crying._ So I didn't I brushed by him and clutched my books to me so close, wishing that it was him instead of this silly intimate object that I kept all of my notes in.

"Gwen," he croaked his voice low.

"Uhm," I didn't want to ignore him, but I wasn't sure I wanted to face him either.

His hand clutched my wrist and before I knew it I was pulled to him, inches away from his face.

"Gwen," he said my name again with this pleading, desperate look in his eyes. I noticed his little five o'clock shadow then and how warm his fingers were. I shuddered. He just looked at me. It was quite unnerving, but either way I got the impression that he didn't know what to say either.

What was there to say now?

I read the silent words in his eyes. Not sure I could put them together.

"Come with me?"

I had never skipped school before so my initial response was that of shock and disdain, "I'm going to be late Peter."

I tried tugging my hand away, but not hard enough to show that I really wanted to go and pretend to pay attention to the teachers like I normally did.

"Please. Let's talk," my heart rate sped up with those vague words.

"Mm-Mmmhm," I shook my head. Nope, I wasn't ready for this- this... talking it out stuff. Couldn't he just kiss me for all it was worth and send me off to my next class with tingling happy skin, and something nice to think about for a while? Why'd he have to go and pull the "_let's talk"_ card from out of left field?

If it was scientifically possible, his voice was enough to make me melt on the spot as he rumbled, "But Gwen..."

Whew, good thing it wasn't in anyway possible. Otherwise I'd be in a puddle on the floor like some soft serve a kid dropped on the sidewalk in the summer.

"I'm going to be-

"Late? You already are."

I glanced around noticing the hall was empty besides the two of us. The bell had obviously rang.  
I glanced back at him. His eyes were amused at my indignant state.

His hand slid from my wrist to my hand.

I immediately squelched the desire to back him up against the lockers and press my lips to his.

Talking, we were going to talk. Not make out. Although I favoured the latter.

"Fine," I returned to my locker to put my books away.

"God, Gwen," I could feel his eyes on me as my back was turned, "I've missed you."

I shrugged my jacket on, and smiled a small smile, "Right back at you Spidey."

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Hey guys. What do you think? moving too slow? Too fast? I would greatly appreciate reviews, I swear it only takes like two seconds of your time, I'd just really like direction from y'all with this piece. So yeah. Thanks for reading and being generally fabulous (:_

_~luckyon3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter POV**

We were walking together through the city and no matter how much I tried I couldn't resist taking her small hand in mine. I really wanted to be professional about it. Or maybe not professional, but serious. I wanted her to know one hundred percent that I was serious about our relationship, and it wasn't just about the physical level. I needed her emotionally.

I breathed a soft sigh of relief as she squeezed my hand affectionately saying the words that we couldn't- didn't know how to say out loud.

"Peter?" she breathed my name as we neared the park.

"Mmm?"

She took a deep breath, "I can't do this."

My face fell. Was this how it felt for your heart to break? Caused it seemed less figurative than I thought. My heart slowed down and dropped to my stomach then started beating erotically. I could barely breathe. Was she done with me? With us? I could feel my hands slipping from hers as they became clammy.

"I want you so badly. But, I can't. I just- I don't want you to break my heart again. I want you to be here for me, and I know it's selfish, but, I can't play second to the city... I can't keep up with all the worrying..." She was crying now, and dammit I was about to start crying too.

"I would always worry about my dad. I never knew if he was coming home. And now... you. I-" but her voice gave way to tears.

I stood there for an eternity, but I'm sure it was only a few seconds, a minute. Everything was in slow motion and I couldn't seem to focus on anything but the shiny tears that slide down Gwen's smooth cheeks and the sharp pain tearing me up inside. It was much worse than what any villain could do to me.

**Gwen POV**

I don't know how, or when I decided this, I'm not sure if I even really thought it over fully before the words tumbled out of my mouth in a whisper,

"Peter?"

"Mmm?"

I shuddered in a deep breath trying to figure out what to say to him to let him know how I felt, "I can't do this."

He didn't respond to me out loud, but his whole demeanor changed. His eyes glazed over as he looked at the ground, his hands were hidden away in his pockets and his mouth was in a firm line.

"I want you so badly. But, I can't. I just- I don't want you to break my heart again. I want you to be here for me, and I know it's selfish, but, I can't play second to the city... I can't keep up with all the worrying..." my voice cracked and I mentally kicked myself. How could I let him go when he was finally reaching out to me? How could I be so weak? "I would always worry about my dad. I never knew if he was coming home. And now.. you. I-" I couldn't look at him. I felt like there was a whole world between us. And maybe there was. He was a superhero. He saved people and was responsible in a way for them. I was just a silly crush. Compared to his extraordinary life, I was simply ordinary. Something regular, which seemed out of place for Spider-man.

I wanted to walk away. The silence was too cold, and stiff. The dry, bitterly cold air was choking me. But my feet were lead.

"Okay," his voice was hoarse, "that was your side- what you had to say. I still have a couple things to say."

I squeezed my eyes shut as his hands wrapped around my wrists and he pulled me to him so that the toe of my boots were flush against his sneakers. Chills flared up on my arms, and it wasn't because of the cold. His hands were warm and strong as he whispered, "I need you Gwen. I love you. I want you to need me too."

* * *

_**A/N: So I was told it should go more slow, more "angsty" so here ya go. I'm sorry it's short btw... too short? blahhhh idk What do you think? My attempt at slow and angsty lol thanks for the reviews and i'd love to get more. Seriously they don't even take that long and they make my daaaaayyy (: so R&R **_

_**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
**_

_~luckyon3**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter POV**

I delivered a swift kick to the chest of the masked burglar and was satisfied when I heard his breath escaping him in a _woosh_. It was the same night that Gwen had shot me down, and I had made a hasty conclusion that broken hearts hurt like mother...

I pinned the man against the cold brick wall behind him and felt a little tug at my heart looking at his frightened eyes. I decided to go easy on him. To leave him be. I departed with a, "Good luck with the cops buddy." and lept off into the city sky. I swung over traffic and loud city noises, and that's when it hit me. Anger hit me like a freight train. I was angry that Gwen let me go. I was angry that she left afterwards. That she had separated us further and that I just stood by and let her. Sure I was torn up inside and I cried about it, but now it just all led to rage. It was wild and raw and consumed me almost fully. It was like I was in a pool of madness up to my chin. Maybe that's why I went looking for trouble.

I found Vulture in a desolate dark industrial part of the city. The street lights were few and far apart. He was circling around in the air, gliding in and out of the shadows.

"Hey birdy!" I yelled. I knew it was foolish, but I was driven by emotions that needed an outlet. Vulture screamed _outlet_.

"Oh lookie me, how lucky am I tonight to happen upon the little bug man," he chuckled in his tormenting voice.

I scoffed, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you- the man named after a bird. And you're not even a majestic bird. You're a vulture," I spat, "you don't even have it in you to find your prey, but let others do your dirty work."

"I personally think that it is a very clever tactic," he swooped down dangerously close and I felt one of his feathers scrape my face drawing blood, "but I can't say I'll be using it tonight."

I got ready to jump into the air and throw a punch, but his sharp feathers started shooting down like rain. They stabbed me every so often nd I ground my teeth in pain. I jumped up and webbed myself up to his altitude swinging a clumsy punch at his face and his beak-like nose.

He simply laughed.

I was fighting all over the place. I was unbalanced and my head was not in it all the way. I knew then that this was a bad idea, but somehow I welcomed the pain.

**Gwen POV**

I woke up breathing raggedly. I was suddenly too hot to breath. Throwing my covers off of me and sliding the windows open I slipped out and unto the cold metal fire escape. I heard it groan in protest of my unwelcome weight. I briefly feared that it couldn't support me, but most of my mind was consumed with the remnants of the dream I had just escaped. It was painstakingly vivid. In it Peter was Spiderman. He was fighting someone with deadly wings and a evil laugh. He was wounded in the dream. He was giving his best, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't focused. I felt a sharp pain in my foot in the dream and then I realized that I was there, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help, and somehow I knew everything was my fault as Peter fell through the sky and down, down, down...

I forced myself to stop gulping in the cold air and focused on breathing evenly. I offered up a quick prayer to God that Peter was okay. I squeezed my eyes shut and listened to the honks of cars and saw that city lights impressed on my closed eyelids. I shivered as the winter weather hit me.

"Be okay. Be okay, be okay, be okay. Please God, let him be okay."

That's when I heard it, "Gwen."

* * *

**A/N: ****_Mmmkayy whadaya think? The fight scene? I'm not sure how great it is. I don't really write about those much although I read plenty. Thanks for the reviews. I got one last night. Hope I can get more and moreeeee please, cause that'd be wonderful!_**  
**_ Especially cause this one took forever. It was really long but then I pressed the backspace button and it left the page and erased ALL OF MY WRITING. So I made this a quicky much like the rest. Either way hope you enjoy (:_**

**_R&R_**

**_R&R_**

**_R&R_**

_~luckyon3_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so yeah I tried to update last night but late Christmas shopping and such proved to be an obstacle. Sorry about that! :P QUICK CHANGE IN STORY: the last chapter as well as this one is actually going to be a week after the whole park situation. Okay? So I mean if you follow my story then yeah. Now without further adue (did I spell that right? Lol) chapter cinco (:**

* * *

**Gwen**** POV**

Winters frosty cold fingers gripped me as I took in Peter's current state. He was in his spiderman suit— costume sounded too immature. He was rasping and heaving his chest was ripped and torn at, bloody and rising and falling rapidly. He landed silently on the fire escape and I feared that he'd fall because he was so unsteady.

"Oh my God," I whispered. Suddenly the dream was racing through my mind in high def at top speed. I took his cold hand and eased him through my window.

"Sorry Doctor Stacy, every other clinic was closed. I didn't mean to disturb you," he laughs me a lopsided smile.

"Um. Don't sweat it," I was striving to be casual but I couldn't. Seeing him like this made me crazy. I didn't know what to do with myself, or how exactly to help. My mind was blank for a while but suddenly shot into action.

"Aunt May would probably have died of a heart attack if I went home. So you were the first person to come to mind," he blabbed on as he eased onto my beanbag chair.

I looked at his wounds closely trying to gauge how deep they were.

"...so crazy Gwen. He was— hey, anybody up there?" he tapped his finger lightly on my forehead.

I blinked, "Yeah. Yes."

He frowned, "Hey, look I can go home if you want. I don't want to freak you out..."

"No! No no no. Just give me a sec."

I walked over to the bathroom that was a part of my bedroom and rummaged through the cabinets under the sink until I found what I was looking for. I fixed my messy hair into a ponytail, still messy but better nonetheless, washed my face and went back to face the super hero on my floor.

**Peter POV**

She looked like she had just seen a ghost as she got up and headed to her bathroom. I could have kicked myself for showing up here. I knew I shouldn't of. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to practically get on my knees and beg for her and I wasn't. But showing up at he house at three forty in the morning was equally as humiliating and pathetic.

I couldn't stay I decided. I got up wincing at the pain and swiped my mask from her windowsill. I picked a few of Vulture's feathers out of my spiderman garb and swung a foot through the window.

"Peter. Stay."she scurried out of her bathroom with a small first aid box, her previously messy bed head in a ponytail. Her voice was firm and assertive yet gentle.

"C'mere I can't let you leave like that." she reached for me taking me by the arm.

I took in a sharp breath partly due to the pain in my arm and partly due to her warm fingers closing around my bicep.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I obviously hurt you. Sorry."

I shook my head easily telling her to chill out I was fine.

"Sit down."

I obeyed and sat on the floor next to her.

"So how do we get this thing off?" she said eyeing my suit.

I raised an eyebrow at her and her cheeks flamed up.

"No—I— no I mean like— how do you— how do we get it off? I mean— I wanted to see—

"See what?" I was enjoying her sudden hesitance. She was so strong willed and sure of herself which made this fun. Seeing her out of her comfort zone.

"Peter, I want to help you. So are you going to take that thing off or are you just sit here and tease me?" she huffed and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

I chuckled lightly, "Okay, okay, okay I'm sorry. Here let me take it off." I couldn't help laughing.

I glanced up at her through my eyelashes and smirked.

She rolled her eyes but I could see the blush climbing back up her neck.

I peeled it off of my chest, and pulled my arms out turning the sleeve inside out. Just to see what she'd do I kept pulling it down until it was around my thighs exposing my boxers.

When she looked up from the bandages her eyes widened and I could see her chest rise in an almost inaudible gasp.

"Well what's the damage doc?" I bit my lip to hide a smile.

She looked down at her white rug then up to her white ceiling, out the window to her right— anywhere but me.

"Uh, I think the majority of damage was done to your upper body."

I nodded and chuckled pulling up my suit to reach my belly button.

She came at me with a wet rag and a bottle of something, a tube of Neosporin and bandages.

"This might sting a little okay?"

I nodded as she cleaned up my bruises and cuts.

"Peter, what happened to you?" she mumbled more to herself than me.

Her fingers ran parallel to one very long cut the Vulture hand given me via talons.

"This one runs sorta long." she whispered as her finger went lower to tug at my suit eliciting a sigh crossed with a groan.

"Sorry. We gotta clean them up though."

I realized I was holding my breathe, "That's not exactly it Gwen."

She raised a brow at me looking genuinely confused, but then a look of realization washed over her face and she laughed softly, almost mischievously, "Oh."

She wrapped me up quickly afterwards and with a smile said, "All done."

"Thanks."

"No biggie," she shrugged and started busing herself with putting things away really quickly, fumbling with them and dropping things.

I placed my hand on hers to still her.

She looked at our hands and took a deep breath, "I didn't mean it."

She looked up now, "I need you too."

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Good bad? Please please pleaseeee review. If I get enough I shall try to update before Christmas (: oh yeah! Merry Christmas by the way, or late Hanukah or whatever you celebrate. By the way there might be grammar or spelling mistakes, cause I'm doing this on my iPod. I'll try to edit later :***

_~ luckyon3 _


	6. Chapter 6

**Gwen POV**

My heart was in my throat as I waited for Peter to say something- anything- and maybe that could explain why my heart beat was thundering like it was on surround sound in my ears.

I mentally cursed myself for speaking first, "So, how do you- I mean- I don't know... uh... where does that put us?"

He ran a hand over his face like he was trying to rub his facial features off, "I'm really not sure..."

At this I got up. I wasn't going to wait around as he told me that he was completely over me. Because that was a possibility. I mean sure it had only been a week, but at the same time oh my gosh, it had been a _week_. So much could happen in one day, imagine seven. Yup, I had almost convinced myself, he was so over me.

"But," he rose with me. He tugged my sleeve to bring me closer to him. His whisper was hot on my skin, "I'd like to start here."

He kissed my jaw making my breathe come in sharp and shallow.

"Or," he rasped, "here..." his mouth made a trail of kisses to my neck.

I barely suppressed a moan, or at least I thought I did. I faintly heard it, startled a little by the sound of pleasure and frustration that escaped my lips. He laughed against me. I knew that at the moment he was really all I wanted. He had to leave though. I had to stay strong. I was no longer a naive little girl anymore. I was almost a grown woman and I couldn't have him manipulating me in such ways. I had to pull away and tell him, "You should be going" all breathlessly. And he had to clumsily leap through my window with a, "Gwen, God Gwen, I love you." As I watched him swing between buildings I smiled to myself wondering how I got Spiderman the hero of the city, and knowing that something had shifted and changed in our relationship.

**Peter POV**

I could barely think as I pulled away from Gwen. She told me reluctantly that the sun would rise soon, and that I should be getting home. I grabbed my mask, and clumsily made my way to the window. I was still foggy from being in such close proximity with her.

"Gwen, God, Gwen I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered more to herself, but I caught it and it made my heart swell.

The cold wind hit my face as I swung through the air and brought me back to reality. I was going home. Yes, that was what I was doing. I was slowly regaining my mind which pretty much left me every time I kissed her. I hated and loved how intoxicated I felt after being with her.

I landed close to home and pulled my regular clothes over my suit, and walked home. I tried to be as silent as possible as I opened the door. I could just barely hear the click of the lock. I slipped inbetween the door and the doorway. I had cleared the kitchen and the downstairs hall. I was just pulling down my hood, my hand on the knob of my door when I heard my name.

Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Merry late Christmas. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I mean I don't have like 8637653million but every single one makes me super happy. So please please please R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**How'd you like it? I know it was short but I just really wanted to get in that kiss lol so review and maybe even if you have any ideas that would be great cause I'm honestly not rally sure where I'm going with this lol Oh and if I were to post oneshots and some of my other writing.. would you guys maybe consider reading it? Mmmkay bye bye (:**

_~luckyon3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi so I'm back from my very long very unofficial hiatus. T'was long and I missed writing this but I had no ideas. But now... now I think I have something. Anyhow ****_SOME IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ THIS:_**

**1- I ****_changed up the last chapter_**** so you have to read it mmkay? I mean this chapter will make more sense if you do. So run along and do that.**

**2- This story won't be completely true to the comics I'm trying to play around with some ideas..**

**3- I love you if you're reading this 3**

***unedited***

* * *

**Gwen POV**

I was really trying to listen to Ms. Matthews. Personally I thought my effort was commendable, but with Peter so darn close it was a little hard. See it was easy for me to pretend that I was over him until I found myself sitting behind him staring at his broad shoulders. Ugh. His shoulders. They were just so great. They were muscular and broad and perfect to lean on when you were watching a movie. Perfect for hiding your face when said movie got scary. And I knew. From experience. I also knew how incredible they looked attached to his actual body, his strapping chest, that was covered in those cuts from last night. That chest that, wasn't too muscular and beefy but lean and defined from punching bad guys and swinging through the city and... I wondered if he lifted cause it sure-

"Miss. Stacy." Ms. Matthews' voice, sharp and irritated popped my Peter Parker paradise bubble.

"What?" I snapped not meaning to sound so angry, not even knowing why I was angry.

Maybe it was because she interrupted me, or maybe it was because I was daydreaming about shoulders that I couldn't have anymore...

"I'm not sure I like your tone ma'am."

I stared down hard at my desk my eyes raking over the words scratched into it that boasted of having big manly body parts or being in love with Donny "4ever" or claiming that someone was "heeaaa". I muttered, "Sorry."

"Can someone help Ms. Stacy out because obviously she wasn't with us. Uhm- yes. Peter!"

I barely suppressed a frustrated shriek as my eyes rolled.

"What Gwen probably meant to say was that in 1929 the crash in the stock market was caused by..."

I tuned him out as he babbled on, and decided to add something to the desk top.

I wasted no time in making a mad dash for the door once the bell rang, but before I could step out of the threshold stopped me.

"Gwen can I have a word with you?"

I glanced longingly at the door then with a reluctant sound of agreement I trotted over to her desk where she sat.

She removed her glasses before saying, "Gwen, you seem very distracted lately? Are you ok?"

I sighed, "Yes. I'm fine."

"Everything ok at home? You know... after your-

I cut her off not wanting to hear about my dad right now, "Yes. My mom's fine so are my siblings."

"And you?"

"Peachy Ms. M."

She looked at me skeptically, "You've been going to see your guidance counselor and all?"

I avoided her eyes as the lie slipped through my lips. I had skipped out on the last few sessions. I didn't want to be there. How much could you talk about a person's death? However much it was, I didn't want to.

"Ok Gwen, I just, well... I was concerned."

I tried not to scoff, "Well there's no reason to be. But thank you I guess. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want t be late to my next class."

"Right. Have a good day."

I nodded briefly and stepped out of the classroom, only to bump into Peter.

I groaned.

"Hey, I heard what she was-

I shoved past him keeping a death grip on my books.

"Gwen."

I hurried my pace. There was no part of me that wanted to stop and chat about my feelings with Peter. Okay- I lied. There was a small percentage of me, but I was trying to suffocate it, shove it into the farthest and darkest depths of me. I didn't want to need him. I didn't want to need anyone. I wanted to be able to be mad without talking about it for once. I wanted to brood over and properly grieve over my father. If there even was a proper way... All I knew was that I hated how everyone knew about it, because everyone of him. He was a noted cop good at what he did. Everyone knew his name. That translated into everyone thinking they could get all personal with me. Everyone knowing about his death and drowning me in their worn out apologies. I wanted to scream at them that they didn't really know him. Not like we did. Like I did.

"Gwen," Peter's voice sounded strained.

"I'm gonna be late."

"Who cares?" I could feel him get closer.

"I do." I said as I willed myself not to turn around.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

His tone would've broken my heart, if it wasn't broken already. Maybe that's what made it easier to walk away even as the feeling of his lips against my skin burned in my memory.

I shoved my binder into my locker on top of all the other books haphazardly stuffed into my all too narrow space. My French binder seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Everything started tumbling out. I swore loudly.

"Hey do you need some help?"

I grunted a very unladylike yeah and only looked up after all my things were just as sloppily as prior, stuffed into my locker.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, you're Gwen Stacy!" a girl with long dark hair, tawny complexion and dark almond shaped eyes observed.

Shrugging I muttered, "Yeah. In the flesh," just waiting for her to start rambling apologies and well wishes.

"Oh you're that girl who-

"Who's dad died? Yeah I know that thanks." I snapped.

She blinked, "Uh. Well yeah... but no. No I was gonna say you're the girl who's friends with Harry."

Now I felt stupid and unbelievably overbearing and bad-tempered. All I could say was a meek, "oh."

She only laughed, "Yeah. It's fine don't feel bad I'd get tired of people constantly talking about it too. No worries. Anyway, I'm Harry's girlfriend Hadley."

I chuckled, "Harry and Hadley... nice ring to it."

"I know right."

"Well um, thanks for the help." I cracked a smile feeling all shy again.

"Of course anytime Gwen!" she chirped as she flounced off to wherever she was going.

**Peter POV**

I looked down at the Xbox controller absentmindedly.

"Dude! I'm dying here! What's going on up there?!" Harry bellowed.

"Uh- sorry man."

"Kill him before he shoots me again!"

I complied quickly and contemplated quickly if I should start using weaponry.

But before the thought could even properly cross my mind I was once again consumed by thoughts of- you guessed it- Gwen. She was all I could think of. The way she pushed me away a week or two ago as I trailed kisses on her skin. Or the way I missed her. The way she was so closed off now. I had no clue why. It made me impossibly frustrated so much so I felt like I could rip my hair out, or smash Green Goblin's face in or something. I cringed at that thought when I realized I was sitting in the presence of that evil man's son- my bestfriend.

"Gwen again?"

I blew out a weary breath, "Yes."

"Dude," he groaned, "I'm really sorry man. It sucks about her. I know she had you completely whipped."

I glared at him but the effect was lost as he spun around in his swivel chair.

"Yeah it does suck about her..."

I missed the old her. I missed her carefree laugh and hated how cold and closed off she had been lately. She was impossible to approach, unlike her regular self that was like an open book. The way she had been lately made me feel like she didn't even want to be with me anymore and that- that crushed me beyond words. And that crushing sadness gave way to an engulfing fury. I wanted to demolish anything that made her angry. The thing was I didn't know what that thing was... scarily enough, that thing could've been me...

* * *

**Soooo what'd you think please please please drop a review or comment or something I'd love to hear from you guys. Are you still into the story? What do you think of new moody Gwen? You feelin the angst yo? I'm trying my best to crank out some long chapters for some of my readers who find it disappointing when my chapters come to an end (I know the feeling omg!)Yeah well this is just sorta a filler chapter until I can get to a good rising action sorta intense part thing scene.. whatever. Oh! And also if you've read it and you want to review/comment for moral support and my much appreciated encouragement, I'd love to hear song suggestion that suit this chapter cause I think I'm gonna start doing this for every chapter (: **

_**~luckyon3 **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! New Chappie and A/N at le end.**

***unedited***

* * *

**Gwen POV**

I had forgotten how dependent I was on coffee. And when I said dependent I mean I was sipping the last of my fourth cup as I trudged into school. I was praying that the buzz I was feeling from all the caffeine would last at least until fourth period lunch so that by the time I was starting to feel drained I could just run to Starbucks for lunch and drown myself in espresso shots or something. I had successfully avoided Peter for the last couple of days and I was hoping I could keep it that way. The only exception was AP American History. I had never liked the class. That was until Peter and I got together but after he dumped me, I guess you could say I was back to hating it.

I spun the dial on my locker right left right again and then pulled on the lock but it didn't budge. I tried again. And again. But to no avail the stupid thing was stuck. It hated me, but whatever cause I hated the blasted metal thing too. I banged my foot into it until the knuckles in my toes cracked painfully, my boots were scoffed and my locker had a dent in it. With a sigh of frustration I decided that I'd undoubtedly need more coffee today. Probably a gallon.

**Peter POV**

"Hey Peter! Over here! I want you to meet someone!" Harry hollered over the slight chaos of teenagers crowding the halls.

I slipped through the masses until I was by Harry's locker. Harry's locker was right by a staircase and so everyone who was popular I guess liked to congregate there to talk about trivial things and makeout under the stairway. I never really felt like being there but Harry was my best bud so I ended up there before homeroom most of the times especially now that I wasn't with Gwen.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Peter," Harry thumped me on the back," I'd like you to meet Miss. Mary Jane Watson."

I glanced at the flaming redhead with pretty eyes and a broad smile. Then I glanced back at Harry. He gave me a look and nudged me.

"Uh hey, I'm Peter." I said looking back at her.

"Yeah. I know. I'd say my name is Mary-Jane but you already know that so," she flicked her red hair behind her shoulder and gave me smile that I suppose would be dazzling if I wasn't so hung up on how much greater Gwen's smile was. Gosh, I wanted her to smile again...

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Peter." This came from the new girl.

"Oh uh yeah sure-"

"Actually Pete dude, I was supposed to show her around and stuff, but I thought you could do it. Me and Hads here have some business to take care of if you know what I mean..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No I don't actually," I deadpanned, I didn't like what he was doing here. And if my hunch was correct...

"Harry. Could I talk to you for a sec... over here?" I gestured away from the group.

"Sure dude."

I heard Hadley say something about our "bromance" as we stepped away.

"Dude. What the hell?"

"Look, Peter. I now you're still ripped up about Gwen. You're crushed I get it, but bro, mopping around about her isn't gonna help alright? You need to you know get yourself back on the market."

I scoffed and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Mary-Jane is great. She's hot. I mean look at her," he coughed, "Anyway, I would set you up with a loser Peter. You're my main and I'm just trying to help you."

I sighed, and ran a hand over my face realizing that maybe I should shave. "Harry, if you want to help then go talk to Gwen or something. I'm not down for this sorry but..."

He blew out a huge sigh before saying, "Ok. Fine, but either way I need you to show Mary-Jane around."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because, like I told you me and Hadley, and plus I looked at her schedule and she has like every class with you so, it would be more practical."

"Fine."

A few moments later I asked, "Whats in it for me?"

"I don't know, Peter" he was starting to sound exasperated I coughed on a laugh, "A day with a hot babe? Making Gwen jealous? Some female interaction?"

"Making Gwen jealous?" I repeated.

"Yeah... I don't know I-"

"You're a genius man!" I exclaimed as I gripped his shoulders and shook him.

"So... you'll do it?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

**Short cause I'm tired but don't worry I have the next few chapters all planned out in my head and I'm typing whenever I can! I's just like to thank everyone who is reading for the views and reviews especially . Thanks a whole lot for the great feedback! I was so happy to see your review it got me so excited and motivated and I've never heard he song you suggested before, but ugh I loved it! So here is the linkjust in case anyone wanted to hear it: Rewind**

** watch?v=JJ4Khy_6mIY **

**sorry I can't hype-link it but I didn't lnow how so review for me please! and I'd love to hear some song suggestions. By the way I'm adding songs to the previous chapters if you wanted to hear it. Maybe by the end I'll just make a playlist!**  
** Hope you have a lovely day.. night... idk life yeah **

_**~luckyon3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Gwen POV**

There are a lot of things that cease to phase you after a couple years of highschool. However, Peter Parker strolling into class late with a new red headed arm accessory was definitely _not_ one of them.

"Have a seat Parker, and... you who are you?" Matthews wasn't in a particularly sunny mood today. I grinned and suppressed a chuckle. Hopefully him and ginger barbie would get a talking to.

"Mary-Jane Watson. I'm new here." she grinned confidently as she still all but draped herself on Peter.

Now I was scowling, and silently berating myself for being so darn bipolar about this. I wasn't supposed to care anymore. Well, not enough to let this glossy haired, green-eyed chick get to me. Let him have all the gingers he desired... I was fine with that. I think...

"Yes, and I'm sorry Ms. M. Me and MJ here just got a little side-tracked," he smirked and let that statement sit in the air a bit. Let people interpret it however they pleased. I could swear his eyes flicked to me for a split second. _Ugh, stop dreaming Gwendolyn_. "You know how great it is here at Midtown. I was getting caught up showing her all the wonderful facets of our school."

She rolled her eyes, "Just sit down Mr. Parker. Watson, sit behind Miss. Stacy."

I let out a small sigh, wishing they had gotten a tongue lashing.

Halfway through the stupid class and my battlefield of an internal monologue, the shoulders in front of my turned my way. He twisted slightly in his seat and whispered something to me. For a few minutes I couldn't hear anything- I just knew that his lips were moving, and I just-

"He slid a paper onto my desk, and in a singsong whisper he said, "Hey there, Gwen. Anyone up there? Can you pass this to MJ please."

I was suddenly burning up with- what was it? Anger, jealousy, embarrassment, hurt? No. Anger was it. I was so over being anything else but angry. I was over letting things get to me.

"I'm sorry but I don't know an MJ." I hissed. I mean_ c'mon, MJ_? He already had a stupid nickname for her? Ew.

"Seriously. Don't be difficult. Just pass it to her for me."

I painted the most cheerful smile I could manage unto my face, "Sure, as soon as I figure out who that is."

"Gwe-

"Parker! You sure are a lot of trouble today." sounded less than pleased.

My lips curled into a cold smirk. Good for the sorry asshat.

**Peter POV**

The look on Gwen's face made my heart thump erratically against my ribcage and had me second guessing myself. It was first something that resembled hurt and then her expression rearranged until it was angry and I could tell that the fact that Mary-Jane accompanying me had gotten to her. That class was all I could think about literally all day.

"So. Who is this Gwen?" Mary-Jane asked surprisingly to the point.

I sighed, "Rather not talk about her right now?"

Her perfectly plucked eyebrows creased and she tilted her head to the side. Okay so maybe hanging out with her all day had sorta swayed my opinion of her. She was outgoing and fun to be around, and I couldn't deny that she was pretty hot...

"Bad break up or something?"

"Well," I looked up from packing my bag to her once more, "sorta."

She remained silent for a while. We were walking out of the school's main entrance when she piped up, "Wait, are you're so not over her... are you trying to make her jealous?"

My eyes widened for a moment and then I caught myself, "N-no."

Now her eyes widened, "Ooooo Peter! You so are."

I swore under my breath and tried to ignore the blush I felt creeping onto my face.

"Aww, hey, don't sweat it. I could totally have her crawling back to you. I just knew it honeslty! The way you guys were looking at eachother I could so tell. Don't worry. You guys are made for eachother." she was rambling but I couldn't help feeling relieved. Mary-Jane was actually pretty cool.

Gliding through the air never ceased to fill me with adrenaline. I loved it. The air was fresher up her, and the view was mesmerizing.

I let out a whoop and then a laugh, why did I sound like some poetry book?

I was swinging low over cars, swooping high between buildings, and feeling better than I had in a long time when my phone vibrated on my skin. It was wedged between my skin and my spandex and had slowly been slipping lower and lower down my side throughout my whole Spidey session I guess we could call it. It was a small feet in itself to talk when gliding and webbing but to actually retrieve it always took forever. I dropped down on a tower top and wiggled a little bit hoping that the stupid phone would slide just a bit further down so I could get it. Suddenly my phone started singing.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie!_

I can only imagine how odd the whole situation was. Just picture it, me, Spiderman wiggling awkwardly on top of a building to Baby Got Back. That's why I shouldn't have been so startled when I heard a loud fit of laughter coming from the shadows.

"I got it on tape man!" I heard a familiar voice.

"No way!" Then a feminine squeal.

Then no other than Mary-Jane and Flash Thompson appeared out of the dark.

"Dude, can I have you autograph?"

He shoved a marker at me and turned around.

.I suppressed a hearty laugh and swung around to face them confidently, "Sorry, kid, I don't sign body parts anymore. So before you ask me to sign anywhere the sun don't shine..."

"He meant his jacket, Spidey." Mary-Jane was looking at me through her lashes as though trying to turn on her powers of seduction.

"Well, I guess I can manage."

I grabbed the marker and scribbled something on his jacket. My phone started ringing again and they both laughed. "Well don't keep them waiting." Mary-Jane giggled.

"See you later good citizens." I said over my shoulder and took a running start to sling off and find the next closest, _emptiest_, building.

When I finally pulled my phone out, I saw that I had seven missed calls three from Aunt May and four from Harry.

"Aunt May? Are you alright?" I tried not to sound overly worried.

"I'm fine Peter but I was wondering if you're ok because you seem to be forgetting."

I racked my brain trying to think of something I was supposed to do.

Crap, the groceries.

"Oh! I- Aunt May I'll be home with them in a sec. Soon! I'll be home soon."

I went to rake a hand through my hair in frustration but my fingers met my masked head.

I could hear her tsking on the other line, "You're grounded Peter. I gave you one job..."

I hated disappointing Aunt May she was one of the only people who had my back, and I wanted to always have hers. It made me feel so stupid that I forgot. To add onto that I was already grounded, and she sounded worried.

"I'm really sorry..."

"Just be careful, okay? Be home soon."

I nodded, "Yeah. I will."

"I love you, Peter."

I let out a sigh of relief, "I love you too, Aunt May."

Seconds before I was off to get groceries in my red and blue spandex and try to accomplish the feat of precariously balancing eggs on my way home my phone buzzed with a text. My cracked screen blinked.

_Long time no party! My place this Saturday. -Harry_

* * *

**_Back to back updates?! Tell me you love me lol this was a litle tough to finish and omg im so tired praying my parents wont figure out im still awake and take my laptop. Hence the weirdly typed A/N and the briefness  
_**

**_lol this chapter's song is Baby Got Back lol you gotta know that classic!_**

**_Review PLEASEEE_**

**_*unedited*_**

**_~luckyon3_**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT SRLY

Hey, so it's me and I wanted to let all of you know that** i'm continuing this story on ** I'm not sure if you're familiar with the site, but i like the format and stuff. And it's much easier to use in my opinion. So if you lovely readers would like to continue to support me over there i go by the same username,_ luckyon3_ (i also have another non-fanfic that I'd love for you to read, and vote for) and i post my fanfics on my backup account_ unhingedd_. You can be directed to this second account through my first one _luckyon3_.

If you now choose to stop reading and decide that this is the end of the road for me you and this story I'd just like to say THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT prior to now, and I hope you miss my story a lot lol cause you're missing out! But it's ok (:

If you decide the trip don't stop here, I LOVE YOU IMMENSELY WOO go you! come on over to wattpad and follow my account as well as the story of Peter and Gwen and see where this will go, (cause I have no idea lol)

~luckyon3


End file.
